


Rain

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (the smut will take place in a flash back), 70's, Angst, Drafting for war, Elderly ereri, Flashback, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Modern, One Night Stand, Pet Cat, Short Story, Smut, Symbolism, Tragedy, Undying Love, Vietnam War, artist Eren, current time, life after death, probably, soft, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: Their appearances precede them, hearts bountiful in youth. Gentle hands twined with one another, hair greyed and crinkled smiles. Only so long, with every greeting of a new life, one must say goodbye.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot why I started to write this. I suppose I got the impulse to portray them at a more decrepit age, that they do age, and how their lives may be as old men.

Rain patters gently against the ground, the sky a grey, hazy mist. Hands— hands worn by the years twined together, bands of gold at one another's fingers. Soft faces, crinkled, dimpled, resting. Youth in absence from what the eye can see. Aching bones and bodies carry young hearts, burning brightly, they are. Tulips twinkle with water droplets, peonies and lily of the valley all tremble together in April showers. Boots and glossed Oxford shoes tap into petals with each footstep, just a ways apart. Levi's head rests against Eren's shoulder as they walk, tucked under Eren's broad shoulder and shielded from the rain by a black umbrella.

Levi's hair is a white in contrast to his navy and grey clothing, tucked behind his ears and thinned at the top. Eren's hair is a pale grey with white strands, tied into a loose ponytail that cascades down to about his back. He still adorns a faint mustache and chin hair, only shaving it on special occasions to relent Levi's nagging. They stroll on a slate path, downtown from center city. The usual racket of cars and people are faint midst the dense trees and quiet, little town.

Small shops line the street across from the park, antique stores open for ages and always raise the question of how they're always there without closing. It's about dusk, Eren and Levi had finished up drinking tea and coffee at a cafe a walk's worth away. They lived like this for about twenty years, sharing quaint lives within the city and escaping to this little park with patches of green to catch some serenity. They met a place near here, years ago, fervent and needy hands, youthful faces that dissipated in time. If it's not too hard to recall, it brought a little chuckle to them both when revisiting the thought of their first encounter... and how it led for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

Through disagreements, mourn, sadness, sickness and all, they are both still here. Levi is at a more feeble age than Eren, the muscles that supported his body now thinned, hidden under his layers of clothing. Even if his feet grow sore from their walks, he still enjoys feeling Eren's closeness at his side, the times they need naught of words.

Levi sighs through his nose, the street lamps flickering on hence the night drawing in closer. He buries his nose into his navy scarf, eyes of like color trailing up to Eren. Eren has one pale, blue eye, blinded by cataracts, while the other is still the same glimmering emerald from when they were younger. Eren glances down from the corner of his good eye, "what?" He rasps out with a slight curve of his lips.

"You're handsome." Levi states, slipping his hand from Eren's to rather take his husband's arm into hold to snuggle against.

The wrinkles at Eren's eyes deepen as his smile grows, the apples of his cheeks just a faint shade of pink. His left hand grips at the handle of the umbrella, still finding himself bashful and flushed from Levi's compliments. They round a small pond, tea lights stretched amongst treetops and glimmering against the cherub fountain. Eren watches their reflection distort in the water, eye focused on Levi's profile.

He halts his pace, Levi doing so in follow. Eren's gaze shifts to his lover, the top of Levi's noggin only reaching to his chest. Levi presses his chin to Eren's chest, reaching up to brush a hand against Eren's cheek. Eren leans into the gentle touch, huffing quietly through his nose. He leans down, cupping Levi under the chin to guide their lips together for a short moment.

A mewl resonates at Eren's back, and at first, Eren draws away from Levi with a quirked brow. That definitely was not a noise Levi would emit. Levi's blue eyes slowly drift open, brows furrowing subtly in concern. The whine comes again, making Eren glance over his shoulder in search of the source.

"Ere-" Levi rises to his toes, only to have a finger jut into his face with a harsh "shh!" From Eren. Levi sinks back to his heels, face souring. Then he hears a distinct mew, a petite one, and quickly realizes why Eren shushed him.

A small, blue kitten resides at the edge of a storm drain. Its frail body trembles, fur sopping wet and amiss in some places. Eren spots it at last, frowning as his heart wrenches. He quickly turns back to Levi, ushering him to take the umbrella. He snaps back around, trotting to the little kitten by the drain. Levi follows in hesitation, peering down at Eren. Eren kneels into the wet ground, not even caring as he gingerly reaches out. The kitten weakly raises its head, perhaps only a few days old with half opened eyes, it cries. Eren traces an index at its head,

"Hushh, it's okay now, I got you," Eren coos quietly, his expression hardening when noticing the kitten's ribs prominence. He gently scoops the kitten into his hands, rain pattering at the tan suede of his jacket, beading down his forehead.

The kitten doesn't resist, crying dryly with a fading voice. He cups the little animal in his palms, shielding it from anymore rain.

"Eren..." Levi murmurs, his husband now looking up to him. Even at this age, Eren manages to appear like a pouting child— Levi already knows the words that are to come next. Levi wants to just shake his head.

"We can't leave it here," Eren pouts, his eyes growing glassy.

Levi's fist tightened at the umbrella, about to say how they could take it to the local shelter, but a mew plucks at his heart strings. He nearly whimpers out a sigh, shoulders sagging. He can't say no to Eren, he never could, those damn puppy eyes always get what they want. "You're right," Levi stretches his arm out to hold the umbrella over Eren's head. Eren's face lights up, humming quietly through his nose in content. He rises to his feet, removing the scarf at his neck to wrap it around the kitten, in hopes to render its shivering.

...

They never had children. Their love too forbidden and hair too grey to nurture a young life. The new little addition gave them all of the family they could need. It's fur grew back, nurtured with their love and spoiling. It grew into a collar, a bell to jingle at its neck. A name tag, it earned, 'Levi' it says. Eren absolutely insisted that he names it after Levi.  
It brought them a new sense of happiness, life into their little flat that's stories high. It would brush past Eren's legs as he paints on the balcony, sun high in the sky. Or it would lie between Eren and Levi when the clouds draw near with rain storming away. The new little life in their home brings them joy, happy purrs, warmth and squishy paws. Eren has a tendency to call it their baby, and Levi can't help but smile at that.

...

Levi chops vegetables on a cutting board. A violet striped apron is tied to his waist, hair tucked behind his ears and feet cozy in slide-in slippers. Jr rubs against his legs, collar jingling and mewing for attention. He is content, soft music playing in the background, he hums to it. Broth is boiling on the stove— he finishes cutting the carrots and dumps them into the pot.

Eren's feet pad into the room and Jr takes off trotting to him. Levi doesn't look away from cooking, taking a rod of celery and beginning to chop it. Eren groans audibly as he presumably bends down to lift Jr from the ground; making kissy noises and scratching his ear. Levi feels his heart thrum as Eren draws in closer behind him, leaning down to nuzzle at Levi's neck.

Levi hums quietly, feeling Jr and Eren's form press lightly against his back.  
"It smells good," Eren murmurs, kissing Levi's shoulder before straightening his back. He sets Jr down, who prances to his food dish in the corner.

Eren shuffles over to the pot, admiring the bubbling stew over the rim of his glasses. Levi glances over to him, pausing his chopping for a moment. "It'll be ready in a half hour or so."

Eren smiles, grasping Levi by the chin to give him a leisured kiss. "I'll be on the balcony, call me when it's ready,"  
"Starting a new painting?"

Eren nods, backing away in premonition of turning. Levi watches Eren exit, quietly returning to chopping the celery. His mind drifts, focusing on the music on the background. He hums along with it, the tea on the burner whistling softly. He doesn't pay attention to his cutting, the chopping of the vegetable, whistle of the tea kettle, bubbles of the stew, jingles of Jr's collar and all other noise beginning to overlap one another.

They ring together and Levi's head swims, overwhelmingly. His breathing grows more ragged, vision blurring. His sensory blanks out, sharp pains tearing through his chest. He gasps out, his hand jerking and slicing his finger with the knife. He attempts crying out Eren's name but it is merely shrouded out by a cry in agony before his legs give out under him. The blood from his cut finger sputters onto his apron as he clutches his chest— heart stuttering. The world around him appears to be under water, his temple crashing against the tiled flooring as his body jostles upon collision; utterly at gravity's mercy.  
The kettle begins to scream out in tufts, the water on the stove boiling over. All fall muffled on Levi's ears. He can see Jr's paws pad in front of him, where Eren's silhouette dashes in from the balcony. Light blares behind him, Levi's consciousness slipping away from him.

  
Eren falters in the hallway, heart plummeting to his gut at the sight of his husband curled onto the floor, pot and kettle unattended on the stove. More importantly— blood— oh god blood. Eren rushes forward, instinctively lifting the kettle from the hot burner and shutting the stove off with the scramble of his hand. Jr mews as he turns to Levi. Levi's eyes are half rolled back and lids flickering, body motionless.

"Levi!" Eren calls out desperately, feeling tears well up in eyes. He takes Levi's head into his lap, grasping at Levi's cheeks and uselessly crying his name. He grabs at Levi's hand that is curled to his chest, glancing at the cut. He curses under his breath, tears now openly pouring down his cheeks. He searches for the phone, across the room.  
Jr watches Eren rush to the cord phone on the wall from atop the counter. His dull, blue eyes drifting to Levi's limp from.

 ...

Bottles clink against one another, Jefferson Airplane playing over the radio. Indistinct chatter fills a dark room, fluorescent lighting illuminates the dim bar. Lamps overhang green upholstered pool tables, some flickering with age. Levi enters, combat boots thumping against the worn, wooden floor. His eyes scan the bar, a few tables occupied by men balding, cigarettes hanging from their chapped, paper lips. Lined up by the bar are men in white uniforms, sailor caps atop their heads. It is the 1970's, the drafting of the Vietnam war has already been conducted... most soldiers are already over seas, wasting away in trenches. A brunet leans over the bar, turning to a much shorter man of dark skin, laughing before taking a swig of his beer. Suppose these chaps are fresh graduates, young men.

Levi's gaze lingers too long, the brunet's eyes flickering to him from the side of his eye as he finished his swig. He licks his glistening lips of the alcohol, turning more to look Levi up in down. It's a knowing look, possibly underlying desire... or perhaps drunken lust. Levi instinctively raises a brow. He's clad in a pair of tight blue jeans and a cream button down that tucked into his highly waisted pants. The top few buttons of his shirt are undone, accompanied by a leather jacket. He looks damn fine. Levi could consider the same for navy boy over there.

The brunet's eyes tear from Levi, redirecting to his boisterous friends. "Eren," another man with a blond buzzcut claps a hand over the brunet's shoulder. Levi mentally notes his name, idly strolling to the jukebox in the corner. It's long out of order, but Levi pretends he holds some sort of intrigue for it. He eavesdrops on the men at the bar, interested in this 'Eren'. He doesn't quite want to get a drink yet.

"You up for a game of pool? I'm just about damn shitfaced, but I bet I'll kick your fuckn ass," the same voice from before slurs, and Levi can hear the nonverbal 'no thanks' from Eren.

"Aaah! Fine, how about you, Connie? You down for a game, I can't play alone,"  
"I'm down," Connie replies, clanking his beer onto the table and jumping down from his seat.

Levi swivels around, tired of pretending to give a shit about the jukebox. His gaze settles upon Eren, Connie and the third nameless man; still hanging on Eren with a beer in his other hand.

"Join us when you feel like havin' some fun, it might be the last time you get to," Connie laughs, knocking Eren on the shoulder. Levi begins to stride to the bar, the other men beginning to clear away.

Eren chuckles lightly, holding up his beer and swishing it. He has such rosy cheeks and white teeth... "I still got half a beer left. I'll join you in a bit," Eren's smile dissipates again as his eyes meet Levi's. They're as pale as ice, belittling yet alluring at their intensity. Is that a bit of eyeliner on the bottom lid as well?

  
"Yeah, don't too long because it's not long before Jean tries to fuck a chair,"  
"It was the one time!" Jean, the man with the blond buzzcut, whines.  
Both men leave for the pool table, Jean still whining and stumbling profusely.

Eren turns back to hunching over the bar, taking another drink of his beer and sighing. His eyes are glassy, the array of liquor bottles behind the bar glitzing brightly to him. Levi slinks into a seat right next to Eren, his feet just dangling from the foot rest.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender swings by, stout, he leans over the bar. Gnarled palms pressed against the wood. He's in nothing special, just a plain white shirt and grey trousers.

Levi presses an index into his temple as he leans to aside on a propped elbow. "Beer is fine. Any brand." 

The bartender grunts, reaching below the counter and taking a beer from what sounds to be an ice bucket. He pulls out a crisp beer, and Levi is carding into his pocket for whatever crumpled up bills he can muster. He finds a one and some quarters, and suppose this suffices, the bartender takes it with a discreet nod. The bartender pops off the cap, and Levi replies with a 'thank you' and taking it from him. Levi's hand wraps at the cool glass, bringing it to his lips and taking a swig.

Eren traces his half empty bottle, fingertips accumulating perspiration from the bottle. He glances to his side, catching a glimpse of Levi's pale chest, just peaking from his shirt. Eren breathes out harshly, gaze drifting down, spotting the way his pants bulge around his package, and jeans clinging to his thighs. His eyes lecherously run up Levi's body and to his face— shit— Levi is looking dead at him. Eren's face immediately flushes, mouth falling agape at a loss of words— midst of a stammer.  
Levi's head tilts, pale lips curling into the faintest of smirks. Eren finally bites his lip and shakes his head. He's getting deployed tomorrow, it's his last day to have fun.

"I've... never saw a man quite like you before." Eren murmurs slowly, voice hush to avoid drawing any attention.

Levi repositions his legs, thighs spreading and shifting to Eren's direction. "Maybe I'm more than just any man." Levi replies in a sultry tone, and Eren gulps.

"What's your name?" Eren glances back to his drink and to the pool table where his friends shout and hoop with one another.

"Levi." He states simply, turning back to the bar and leisurely drinking more of his beer. "What about you, navy-boy? Got ya'self a name?" Levi asks, as if he doesn't already know.

Shivers travel down Eren's spine at the nickname. Oddly, this guy has a way of stirring him up with just words. "Eren." He says near breathlessly, heart building up a thrum in his chest.

Levi huffs appreciatively, "you gettin' deployed tomorrow?"

Eren nods, his leg tapping against his seat. It's wordless that it holds some form of dread to him, it is to everyone. He tries not to dwell on that, not right now. He looks back to Levi, ogling him one more time. They both know what they want.

"What'ya say, navy-boy, wanna get out of here?"

Eren stops tapping, smiling brightly, and agreeing. Levi murmurs a gruff 'good', and takes another drink of his beer before setting it back down. He hops from his seat, already striding forwards with a sway of his hips.

Eren's heart is just about leaping in his throat, he mimics Levi and takes a drink before leaving, too. Levi glances over his shoulder to be sure Eren is following, locking eyes momentarily before resuming his way out the door.

Outside, the air is damp and crisp. Cars are parked alongside the road, bare and glistening with lights of the dive stores. Alone, Levi ensures, he pauses just outside the door and waits for Eren to exit.

The door clatters shut, bell ringing and Eren shuffles out. Levi grins faintly, one palm against the brick of the building as he turns away from Eren. He reaches a hand behind him for Eren to take. Levi leads him down the street some, and Eren follows without qualm. "Where are we going?" Eren pipes up.

"Somewhere a little more private," Levi looks over his shoulder to Eren, his emerald eyes meeting his of ice. He looks ahead, chewing his lip. His hips sway, subtly, a deliberate little prance in his stride. He carries himself so elegantly, how old is this man? What would a man like him want to concern himself with Eren? Eren doesn't know, only that his free hand drifts down to grab his cock in anticipation.

Levi leads him down a corner, an alley that meets at a dead end. Levi doesn't hesitate to grab Eren by the arms and shove him into the brick wall. Eren gasps, only for Levi's thigh to jut between his, and his lips are claimed by a man he barely knows. He whines quietly, melting into Levi's kiss. He's shorter, thus raised to his toes and further pushing Eren into the wall. Levi tastes faintly of cigarettes and the alcohol they both had, his lips so soft and tongue mind-numbing. Eren grabs at Levi's forearms, rolling his hips against Levi's knee. Levi draws away, looking into either of Eren's eyes and groping his cock through his trousers.

"So, Eren," Eren's name rolls off Levi's tongue with a purr, feeling up Eren's cock and assessing his size. He hums in satisfaction, feeling Eren's thick hardness just under his zipper. "What kinda man are you?" His grin deepens, eyes glinting.  
Eren feels the breath escaping his lungs and tightens his grip on Levi's biceps. He quickly turns Levi around, now pushing Levi into the wall rather than himself. Levi grunts in surprise, and Eren is already working on shimmying down his leather jacket. Eren buries his face into Levi's neck, lavishing him in kisses and suckles. Levi gives a moan in encouragement, arms wrapping at Eren's neck. His back inclines away from the wall, Eren's fingers fiddling with the buttons of his shirt to undo them. Levi hums with every kiss to his neck, eyes staring out toward the road lazily. He can see the green of the streetlight against the road.

Eren reaches the last button and pulls Levi's shirt out from his pants, and spreads Levi's shirt open. He pulls away from Levi's neck, only for his breath to hitch. Levi has a pale chest with rosy nipples. His nipples are pierced, silver, little bars in both nipples and twinkling in the dim alley light. His chest rises up and down slowly, chuckling. "You like them?"

Eren nods, pressing an open palm against Levi's chest and dragging it down to his abdomen. "You're breathtaking..." he whispers out, without thinking.

Levi scoffs faintly, snapping Eren out of his awe, making his ears flush darkly. Before Eren can stammer out Levi grabs either side of his face and yanks him down. Their lips collide fervently, Mouths parting and panting midst the kiss. Levi's tongue pours into Eren's mouth, exploring him and twining with his tongue. Levi's hands slither to the back of Eren's head and entangle into his hair. Eren's navy cap slips down the back of his head and falls to the ground.

Roughly, Eren grabs at Levi's thighs, hoisting him from the ground and slamming him back against the wall. Eren's erection grinds against Levi's, making Levi gasp and break from the kiss. His legs hook at Eren's back, hands dragging down to lightly claw at Eren's shoulders. Eren doesn't hesitate to begin attacking his jawline in kisses and harsh suckles. Levi rests his head on Eren's shoulder, eyes rolling back as Eren works his way down his neck. Eren's hair tickles at his skin, warm breath raising goosebumps.

"God, please," Levi mumbles breathlessly, "my pocket... Vaseline... fuck me, please, fuck me already,"  
Eren's lips latch at Levi's nipple, tugging on his piercing and rolling it under his tongue. Levi squirms, groaning lowly, warmth tingling throughout his body. His clothes feel sticky, his pants painfully tight. Eren's thick fingers already begin to fiddle with the belt of Levi's pants. Levi catches the memo and wriggles a hand into his pocket, pulling out a round, tin compact. Eren digs his fingers under the lip of Levi's pants, tugging them down Levi's body— taking his underwear with him.

Shivers rock Levi, his rump fully exposed to the night air. His knees are pressed to his chest, pants only down to about his knees, restraining him from much movement. Eren then works at his zipper, pulling his cock from his underwear and stroking himself.

"Vaseline," Eren grunts, holding out an open palm. Levi plops it in, and Eren unscrews the cap with the jut of his thumb. He dips a finger into the petroleum, sloppily placing the cap back on and handing it to the hand supporting Levi up. He rubs the jelly between his fingers, guiding them down to Levi's ass. His index brushes against Levi's asshole, feeling it clench under his touch.

Levi jolts subtly, cooing under his breath, "I didn't expect a boy like you to know how to fuck a man."

"I've had some experience," Eren replies, gently pushing a finger into Levi, watching his lip tuck between his teeth in a muffled moan. The most he's ever done is experimentally mess around with a childhood friend, and maybe a couple girls along the way. Given the circumstance, he considers Levi's words to be a compliment.

Eren pumps his digit in and out of Levi languidly, his insides smooth and tight. Levi moans quietly, under his breath, a hum almost. "More," he shivers beneath Eren, aching to just be filled with cock already. Eren's cock twitches, shoving in a second finger and thrusting his digits in harder. Levi nearly yips, muscles tensing and back scooting up against the brick. His head lolls to aside on Eren's shoulder, and Eren buries his face in the crook of his neck. He can feel Eren's nose against his ear, taking in his scent and finger-fucking him.

The bar doorbell jingles, door being slammed open and multiple feet scuffing out of it. Levi chews the inside of his cheek as Eren adds a third finger into him. He nearly whines, heart racing harshly. He mentally prayed that it won't be Eren's friends. Slurred voices communicate with each other, one more shit-faced than the other.

Levi ignores it, gaze drifting shut and focusing on the way Eren's fingers work inside him. He rolls his hips against Eren's digits, his cock drizzling in precum. Levi balls fistfuls of Eren's hair, fidgeting as his breath grows more labored. He feels a bead of sweat form at his brow, Eren's finger tips just brushing against his prostate. Eren retracts his digits from Levi, jamming his fingers into more of the Vaseline and slicking his cock down hastily. He drops the the compact, rattling against the ground.

Eren's eyes meet Levi's, both men breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Eren aligns his cock with Levi's entrance, his slicked shaft rubbing against his asshole sloppily. Eren brushes his nose against Levi's, lips parted and grazing one another's. They catch their lips together in a sloppy exchange of tongues, Eren's cock just beginning to press into him.

Levi's mouth falls agape, whimpering as Eren sinks into him. Eren jostles him in his arms, bouncing Levi up to readjust their position. Levi definitely yelps from this, Eren's cock abruptly sliding out of him and roughly shoved back in with the weight of his own body as the force. He is left to cling to Eren, one of his wrists now pinned to the brick by Eren's hand and other hand gripping at his ass for support. Eren draws his hips back gently, but slapping his length back in with a low grunt.

"Where's Eren?"

"He probably went home to fuck his sister."

"Jean, gross."

"I don't know, have you SEEN her knockers?" The conversation is distant, in Levi's delirious state, he doesn't really pay attention to them. The footsteps drawing near. Levi bites his lip to muffle his moans, every thrust of Eren's threatening him to make an obscene noise.

Connie passes the alley, Jean swaggering a ways ahead with a beer in hand. Eren's tongue glides down his neck, teeth grazing his flesh. He slams his cock in, making Levi gasp, nails digging into Eren's shoulders. His heart is thrumming, body tightening and insides convulsing more and more by the moment— and then it suddenly stops. For a second, his heart skips and breath hitches. Levi's eyes lock with a pair of gold ones, brief, it is. Jean has already staggered a ways ahead, Connie's pace slows. At first he is at a squint, identifying the bodies, men, rutting together in pleasure. His eyes widen, supposing it's the realization that Eren is fucking another man.

Levi's head tilts back to rest against the brick, smirking slightly. He merely moans more wanton, petting Eren's hair and hands exploring his back muscles.

Connie's eyes fall to the ground, chewing his lips and continuing to walk forward without a single word, his stride much more pensive and slow.

Levi's eyes drift shut as he could see Connie no more, his heart sinking in his chest, but the constant pleasure coursing through him with every slam of Eren's cock into him clouded any form of guilt or other thoughts. He buries his face at Eren's neck, beginning to kiss him tenderly and grunting more freely.

...

Eren never was deployed to Vietnam. He was discharged the very day before deployment, his duffle bag and belongings tossed into the hallway. His mother had passed during his training, only faint memories of a father and a sister who will only shelter him for so long. He was left with little money, his friends long overseas... they never answered his letters. He had no way of telling whether they were dead or alive.

He met Levi again on another rainy night, his home on his back and a crumpled newspaper in hand— the job page. Levi was leant against some crates, a dark grey cap atop his head. High waisted pants again, oxfords with a sweater. He was with a couple other people, a blond and a redhead. The redhead looks to be a family member of some sort to Eren, big teal eyes, tan skin and a dimpled smile. She grinned like a Cheshire in the dark, referring to Levi as 'big brother' and the blond as 'Church'.

His eyes— Eren remembers back in the day— how they shoot through him and turn his knees to jelly. Levi addressed him as navy-boy, only to bring a solemn expression to Eren's face.

Taking from the look on his face, Levi knew exactly what it meant. Levi ended up taking Eren in, sheltering him. From a night in an alley, liquor in their veins, bodies rocking together in pleasure... Levi showed Eren his life, his friends, his love for art. It inspired Eren greatly, his first drawing being of Levi... mediocre, it was, but the way Levi said he loved it made him feel like everything is okay. Levi wasn't just a one time thing, too alluring of a man and genuine. Curt and aloof, yes, but he seemed just as much in love with Eren as Eren was with him.

...

Now, they're old, bones aching and skin weathered. Eren's hand is twined with Levi's, the heart monitor beeping softly in the background. Eren sits hunched, eyelids heavy and puffy from doing a fair amount of crying. Eyes still glassy, nose red and other hand gripping at his face and chin. Levi lies in bed peacefully, the furrow in his brow at ease for once, chest slowly rising and falling.

He kissed Levi on the top of his head, he was fine, he was cooking, they were going to eat together... Eren only looked away and his husband was on the floor, bleeding and trembling. He never felt more fear in his life, taking his heart by a grip of ice, paralyzing him. He gives Levi's hand a light squeeze, rubbing his thumb into the top of his knuckles. His glasses hang low on his nose, another tear plopping onto the lense.

...he has to go home soon and feed Jr.  
The sun is long gone from the sky, perhaps it is in the early morning hours...

Eren hasn't looked at the clock since he got here. Only at Levi, afraid that if he takes his eyes off him, he will disappear.  
The door creaks open, and Eren only squeezes his eyes shut; rocking back and forth in place.

A doctor enters, lips pressed together, frowning in pity. Eren's pain is evident, hunched over his lover's bedside and clutching his hands so desperately. The doctor lightly thumps a clipboard at his thigh, "Mr.Jaeger..." the doctor tries to speak in the most empathetic way possible. "Your husband is going to be okay for the night,"

Eren looks up almost immediately, gaze flickering to Levi and back to the doctor. The doctor strolls over to him, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder. The doctor is at least two decades younger than Eren, but that doesn't make him look much younger. His eyes crease deeply at the corners, mono-lids heavy and pigmented skin lightly spotted with age. His dark hair is thinned and the crown of his noggin is bald. "You should go home... get some rest, your husband will be okay."

For the first time tonight, Eren feels a bit of hope in his chest. "I can't leave him," not again. He has such little time left with Levi, only now has time became a thought on Eren's mind. He hadn't even the time to realize it before... never it had occurred that one of them might lose the other in time.

"Go home, your husband would agree." The Doctor insists, "he will be here tomorrow..."

Eren swallows hard, taking a good look at his lover. His pale skin on his cheeks, white brows still thin and trimmed as when they were young. Thunder rumbles outside, a storm is rolling in. Eren brushes the hair from Levi's forehead and presses his lips to it. Another tear rolls down his cheek and plops onto Levi's forehead. "Stay alive for me, wait for me, please," he whispers against Levi's skin, pressing his noggin to Levi's.

He holds this position for several moments, pulling away to sniffle and rub his nose. He makes eye contact with the doctor, his thighs weak from sitting for so long. He could feel the vertigo and drowsiness crowd his senses. He takes one last look at Levi from over his shoulder, heart aching. Levi has been there every day for him since the day they met again... now he will be going home alone.

...

Hardfood patters into a glass bowl, tiny paws padding up in elation and bell jingling. Eren's nose is stuffed, red, along with his eyes. Jr chirps out a purr, tail curling in the air as he dives into the food bowl. Eren sets the food container down, gliding a hand down Jr's back and scratching just above his tail. Jr stands high on his toes and purrs loudly and chows down more exuberantly.

Eren's lip quivers, he pulls away. He shuffles across the kitchen, pulling his glasses off and wiping his face with his sleeves. He passes the sliding doors the balcony, thick water droplets running down the glass. His easel and canvas still outside, soaked and paints knocked over from the wind. He merely looks away, trudging on to his bedroom— their bedroom.

He slinks himself into bed, on Levi's side, hugging Levi's pillows to his chest. "Come home to me," he whispers quietly. He rocks himself gently, breathing in his lover's scent. Each inhale brings him closer to slumber, trying to think of ways he may greet Levi in the morning— refusing to permit himself to doubt Levi's awakening.

Ringing, it echoes, a pitched scree breaking the early hours of the morning. Eren's brows furrow, groaning quietly and unfurling his hands midst the sheets and gripping them. His hands search the other side of the bed. Searching for a warm body that belongs to his lover, only to bump Jr. Junior jolts awake with a rapid purr, Eren's lazy fingers stroking his fur searchingly to decipher whether it is Levi or not in his semiconscious. Jr rises to his paws, stretching. Eren pries his eyes open to glimpse a grey blob of Jr leaping off the bed; kicking off of Eren's hands.

The bell ringing in the kitchen rivets through Eren's mind, realization dawning upon him. He perks up from his bed, "Levi!" He rasps out, trying to fumble his way from his bed.

He shuffles to the kitchen, hands griping at the walls to lead his way to the phone. The rattling grows louder the closer he gets, making his head throb. His hand latches at the phone, yanking it off its perch and bringing it to his ear. He presses a shoulder against the wall, rasping out a low "hello?" reflexively.

Jr gives a cheery 'row' before dipping his snout into his bowl, chomping down a few bites. Eren holds the phone to his face with two hands, heart thrumming as he listens closely to the other end. His mouth parts, the breath from his lungs stolen from him. His eyes stare out against the linoleum blankly, jaw clenching. The voice on the other end slur to him, muddled into nothing.

He staggers back, dropping the phone and letting it swing against the wall. He grips at his own arms, breathing harshly and looking to the direction of his bedroom. He gulps a breath, darting to the room to throw on a coat, snatch his glasses and shove his feet into his shoes; not caring to tie them. He rushes to the door, chest heaving, he looks back to Jr sitting just a ways from the door pane. His silver eyes, blinking slowly to Eren. Eren swallows dryly, turning slowly to exit the door, eyes locked with Levi's.

...

White lights, the sun just lingering over the horizon, peaking through skyscrapers in its rise. The hospital's fluorescent lighting still blares in Eren's eyes, reflecting against the pearlescent flooring. He counts the room numbers under his breath, "one hundred and one... one hundred and two..." each number bringing a pounding to his ears till he reaches Levi's room. Nurses bypass him with patients on their arms, consulting doctors and other nameless faces.

They all mean nothing to him, only that he may get to see his husband. He's frozen in place, ears ringing. His eyes drift from the doorknob and to the room number, throat tightening with his eyes welling up ever so slightly. He paces forward to the glass window, each step strained. He watches the foot of the bed as he approaches, the mattress empty with fresh blankets...

He exhales shakily, the clacking of footsteps in fine shoes draw near. He brings a hand up to the glass, pressing his palm against it. Just yesterday— just yesterday, Levi was here, in this bed. Eren gives a hoarse scoff, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wants to believe that Levi was simply relocated, that he may be fine in the room next door, waiting for Eren with the same grumpy expression he wore in the morning.  
"Mr.Jaeger," a deep voice calls from a ways. Eren merely shakes his head, shoulders trembling in a grimace of a smile. "Mr.Jaeger," the voice repeats, closer this time. Eren whines between his teeth.

A hand laces at his shoulder, and Eren reflexively shirks it off. He slams his fists against the glass, whipping around to meet eyes with the doctor who ushered him home last night. A rush of adrenaline courses through Eren's veins, only fueling his anguish and pain. He grips the doctor by the collar, forcing the doctor into the window. "You told me he was stable!" Eren spits, yelling loud enough to draw alarm from others in the hallway and nearby rooms. Eren's on the verge of tears, pulling the doctor away a bit, only to force him back into the wall. "You... told..." Eren nearly cripples down, "you told me he would be stable," His knees buckle, multiple footsteps approaching. The doctor holds out a hand to the direction of the footsteps, waving them off. "He was supposed to be fine..."

The doctor's face hangs sullenly, his hands lacing at Eren's forearms as he begins to sob. "I'm sorry," the doctor whispers, "he'd taken trauma to the head we couldn't predict... he passed peacefully in his sleep..."

Eren draws in a shallow breath audibly, the words of finality striking through him. The doctor guides him back to a chair on the end of the hallway. Everything, everything is torn away. A part of him, his grounding, the floor under him, what kept his world intact. He brings his hands up to his lips, covering his mouth and continuing to sob.

Raven tresses, smooth, pale skin. A voice that resembles the rasp of a morning's wake. Hands, growing frail with a subtle shake, still steady to touch and comfort. Bodies exhausting themselves, still wishing to embrace one another, for a millennia longer, never let go. The warmth of his body, or perhaps just the closeness, not touching, just coexisting.  
Eyes of perilous ice, like no other, never shifting, always piercing Eren straight to the core. Tearing him apart, reconstructing, holding him together and now gone... Eren is left to crumble away in time, like an old building, unable to care for itself.

...

A gentle mist greets Eren by the cheeks, refreshing, crisp and familiar. He fumbles with a cane ahead of him, both eyes a washed blue; without sight to ever come to them again. He wanders, aimless, in solitude— as far as he knows. He reaches a hand out, for whatever my come into his proximity. His body is far more fragile than before, arms trembling and feet scuffling. His knuckles are knotted in arthritis, bulging and unable to outstretch his hand fully. His clothes appear to nearly draped over his waif body, hunched over his cane for support. His bones protrude over the thinness of the fabric, no longer attaining what little remnants of youth he had.

A bell jingles softly, a familiar jingle, it is. It reminds him of a cat, grey in fur, pawing between the legs of Eren's lover... it makes Eren's heart ache, reminded of a bright smile that comes at rarity, one that belonged to no other than Levi. He sniffles, beginning to weep as he staggers forward.

He follows a distinct mewing, visages flashing through his mind of Levi at the counter, waving Eren off as he goes to paint. Their lips touching briefly, the content and love he felt in those moments, all washing through him at once. The devastation comes in follow, seeing his lover on the floor, unresponsive and bloody. "Levi," Eren calls in desperation, unable to speak much above a whisper. The name on his tongue only causes him to cry harder, nearly unable to progress forward.

"Come," a soft voice replies, comforting like warm milk and honey. Eren swallows hard, his heart picking up pace. His hand searches out in front of him as he walks, the chime of Jr's collar bell vaguely guiding him along his way.

"Eren," the voice speaks again, closer this time, without an echo to distort its location. Directly ahead, no doubt.  
Eren huffs out, a small smile stretching across his features briefly.

His palm brushes against a hard surface, a warm one covered in cloth. Eren stands up straighter, the darkness in his vision dissipating as he gains gains more courage. His hand wanders to aside, finding a heartbeat. A hand grasps him by the wrist, gentle, smooth hands. It laces at his palm, rubbing his knuckles reverently.

Eren can distinguish a silhouette, blurry, pale skin and dark hair gradually becomes more visible; vision returning to him.

Levi guides Eren's hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against it. His eyes lock with Eren's, luminescent and piercing as ever in their dim surroundings. Eren inhales deeply, the color returning to his skin, able to stand straight again. He takes a quick, head to toe scan of Levi. He is in the same cream shirt that they had met in, only his pants are striped and wearing a pair of tan oxfords. His hair is of a raven's feathers, no longer the shade of snow they shared their last moments in. His skin is the same as the youth their hearts hold. It makes Eren look down at himself, to find that his clothes now cling to muscular flesh and golden skin. He releases his hold on the cane, no longer needing it. A dimpled smile stretching across his face, scanning their surroundings.

His heart thrums melodically, streetlights line the black, tar road in the midst of trees. Fog and mist roll between the gaps of the forest. All kinds of illuminated insects buzz and spindle amongst each other peacefully. An odd place, it is. His head stretches up to catch glimpse of the ethereal sky, appearing as a wash of purples, blues and pinks with stars scattered amongst the clouds. A breeze whisks through his hair, short again, like the days of his early life.

A small, furry body rubs against Eren's legs, bringing his attention to his feet. Jr purrs giddily, sharing the same glow that Levi's eyes have. His gaze flits up, spotting the subtle smirk on Levi's face— and is that eyeliner he's wearing?

Eren wanted to ask how, to embrace Levi, to clobber him and ravish those lips he missed for years... but he found himself at a loss for words, eyes fixed on Levi in disbelief. He's breathing, _he's breathing_ , Eren thinks to himself.

Levi reaches up to wipe Eren's cheek of a stagnant tear droplet, that hand dropping down to take Eren's other hand in his. Eren doesn't know it, having yet to even see himself, but his eyes also gleam, only in a rich shade of emerald.

Levi begins to pace back and lead Eren down the road with an unknown end, "How do ya' do, navy-boy?" He purrs and Eren's heart hammers with tears stinging his eyes all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short it may be, I had a lot of fun with the flashbacks and the ending. I cried a lot planning this, and I all around enjoyed it. I gave some ulterior meanings and symbolism throughout the story, perhaps some of you picked up on them?


End file.
